


Prologue: Twins of Earth and Sky

by Alterundying



Series: Persona: Vapid Ceaseless [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Friendship, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alterundying/pseuds/Alterundying
Summary: Twins go to a new town to attend a prestigious art school, but something is strange.  They will need to look at the things they hold back inside themselves and embrace their selves to overcome these strange threats.





	Prologue: Twins of Earth and Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Persona 5 reminded me so much of the older games I wanted to write a choose your own adventure in the vein of those stories. 
> 
> So I wanted to do a bit of a Persona two classic style choose your own adventure Fanfic and here is my attempt, I am going to be spitting things up between fics in this series so that I can keep things organized and if people want to just read up relationship routs and side events they can.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“ _Once upon a time,_

_I dreamt I was a butterfly,_

_fluttering hither and thither,_

_to all intents and purposes a butterfly._

 

_I was conscious only of my happiness as a butterfly,_

_unaware that I was myself. Soon I awaked,_

_and there I was, veritably myself again._

 

_Now I do not know whether I was then a man dreaming I was a butterfly,_

 

_or whether I am now a butterfly,_

_dreaming I am a man._ ”

 

― Zhuangzi, The Butterfly as Companion:

Meditations on the First Three Chapters of the Chuang-Tzu

 

 

“ _Is_ _ _all__ _that we see or seem But a dream within a dream?”_

\- Eager Allan Poe: A Dream Within a Dream

 

 

When my parents were in high school they played a game, it was called the Persona Game. It was a game that teens played to scare themselves, just rumours and urban legends, shared hallucinations.

Now me and my twin are off to high school in a completely different village from where we grew up, I got excepted to a special art course and my twin applied to General Studies so that we would still be together.

Sometimes I think about playing the Persona Game, but does anyone really want to strip away what they seem and embrace what they really are?

 

What are you?...

 

Boy                                 Girl

[Star Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293187)                          [World Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293256)

 

 


End file.
